


Una vez... allá en diciembre

by Biak_Songkey



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, X-Over - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biak_Songkey/pseuds/Biak_Songkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No a todos les gusta la navidad. Ryoma las pasa solo en compañía de nadie. Edward debe liar con toda un emisora radial. Sakura debe irse a vivir con el chico más guapo que haya visto: Sasuke Uchiha; Ann debe darle clases particulares a Momo cuyas notas han bajado. ¿Y Sakuno? pues probablemente esta será una navidad inolvidable para ella. Y Naruto tal vez descubra quién realmente le quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una vez... allá en diciembre

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo es una re-escritura de uno de mis primeros fanfiction ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**_ Una vez…. Allá en Diciembre _ **

**_  
_**

**1 —. Cambiando la radio de estación**

****

**** _Diciembre: Un mes de alegría. La fresca brisa que va acariciando tu rostro. Las vacaciones, Navidad, fin de año,  ¿No es una época de lo más agradable?_

**«Te aseguro que no es así…**

**Me llamo Ryoma Echizen, quince años. Estudiante de la escuela privada Seinan, 3º secundaria, salón B.**

**Y Diciembre, precisamente, no es una fecha que me agrade.**

**Al menos, eso pensaba hasta ese día…»**

****

            « _Que aburrimiento…»,_  bostezó Ryoma Echizen durante la clase de Historia. Miraba por la ventana. El día comenzaba a ser helado tal como debe ser en Diciembre. Y aunque lo que realmente debía hacer era tomar apuntes de lo que el profesor Kakashi leía, parecía en realidad darle igual lo que hacía.  

 

            —Entonces…. Bla, bla, bla, bla. —Kakashi-sensei leía el texto con gran pereza. Le aburría a niveles descomunales, pero no podía dormirse en plena clase.

 

 _« ¿Cuánto faltará para la salida?»_ Edward Elric, uno de los chicos  más adinerados de toda la escuela, jugaba con uno de sus lápices sobre sus notas de forma impaciente,  consultando el reloj de vez en cuando.

 

            « _No entiendo mucho_ » Hinata, una tímida muchacha que pasaba normalmente de ser percibida intentaba tomar apuntes de lo que decía el profesor. Ella no lo sabía, pero era una de las pocas en esa clase que estaba tomando en serio la lectura del profesor.

 

 _«No, Sakura, no puede quedarte dormida…—_ La  muchacha de cabellera rosa a la que todos conocían por Sakura miró alrededor de ella: todos los alumnos estaban con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos y recostados en el pupitre—. _Vamos, Sakura, eres la presidenta de la clase, tienes que dar en ejemplo…—_ Pero su mirada se detuvo al pasar por dos alumnos de su clase que estaban de lo más firmes en sus pupitres tras sus libros, poniendo atención como ningún otro—. _¿Cómo hace  Naruto, que es de los más holgazanes  para estar  tan despierto?_ » Pero de pronto, mirándolo más fijamente pudo distinguir el por qué alzaba su libro así, y no era porque lo estuviera leyendo precisamente.

 

            —¡¡Profesor Kakashi, Naruto está comiendo en clases!!—exclamó levantándose de su puesto para indicarle al profesor lo que  su compañero hacía.

 

            —Ah…. ¿Qué?—se limitó a decir el profesor somnoliento.

 

            — ¡Está comiendo!—repitió Sakura. Su yo interior pedía a grito que los castigara severamente.

 

            — ¿Es verdad, Naruto?—el profesor se acercó hasta él con la mirada atenta de los otros alumnos sobre ellos.

 

            —Si, profesor. Es Ramen del puesto de Ichibaku ¿Quiere un poco?—Como si fuera cualquier cosa, Naruto le ofrecía una probadita al profesor, tratándolo de igual.

 

            — Bueno, si insistes...

 

            —¡¡Profesor,  se supone que debe castigarlo!!—se quejó Sakura.

 

            —No te enojes. —Naruto le mostró una de sus sonrisas—. O te van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo…

 

            La clase entera  se echó a Reír….

 

 _«Pensar que tengo que aguantar todo esto todos los días—_ Ryoma volvió a bostezar y miró otra vez hacia la ventana donde el clima parecía cada vez más frío—. _Odio Diciembre»_

 

 

**XOX**

 

 _«Es Ryoma…—_ Sakuno Ryusaki, clase C del mismo grado que Ryoma, estuvo contemplándolo fijamente como si estuviera ante una deidad a la salida de clases—. _Es mucho más guapo desde cerca»,_  pensó mientras lo veía alejarse entre los demás estudiantes quedándose a los lejos de él, sin poder alcanzarlo. Así era como estaban las cosas: para ella, un chico como Ryoma Echizen, un prodigio del tenis, era un sueño inalcanzable. Solamente podía conformarse con verlo a la salida de clases y de cuando en vez en algunos recesos, si lo encontraba con mucha suerte ya que a veces él desaparecía de su vista. Y su propio sentido de orientación  era tan malo que en lugar de hallarlo terminaba perdiéndose ella misma. En la escuela donde ha estado estudiando toda su vida.

 

            — ¿Sakuno, estás allí?—Ann agitó su mano en frente a los ojos se su compañera despistada—. ¿Sakuno?

 

            — ¿Ah?—Reaccionó, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

 

            —No tienes remedio—suspiró su amiga—. Siempre te quedas como hipnotizada cuando ves a Ryoma.

 

            — ¿En serio?—Rió, disimulando el efecto que le causaban esas palabras al darse cuenta de cuán obvia era ella al hacer sus observaciones.

 

            —Olvídalo—le dijo Ann—. Ven, tengo algo que quiero contarte…—Rió emocionada, tomando a su compañera de la mano y llevándola hasta la cafetería que estaba cerca.

 

 

**XOX**

 

 _«Estoy cinco minutos tarde para la reunión—._ Edward Elric corría apresuradamente por las calles consultando el reloj cada dos por tres—. _La clase terminó más tarde…—_ se quejó, doblando a una esquina—. _Hoy lo conoceré, hoy me reuniré con él. Cuando esté en nuestro equipo, subiremos la sintonía del público, definitivamente—_ pensó despistado—. _Vaya día para que papá me castigara quitándome la limosina»_

 

            Sintió de  pronto cómo chocaba fuertemente contra alguien en medio de su carrera contra el reloj.

 

            — ¡Hey!, ¡Fíjate por donde andas!—se quejó la chica rubia contra la que se había estrellado, al ver que su agresor no le ayudaba a levantarse y continuar como si nada.

 

            —Tengo prisa—murmuró recogiendo sus libros que habían caído.

 

            — ¡Discúlpate al menos! ¡Enano!—se quejó ella al borde de la furia.

 

            Al escuchar la palabra “Enano” Edward sintió como si un volcán en su cabeza estallara. Se giró hacia la muchacha, con claro disgusto, olvidándose por un momento que llevaba prisa.

 

            — ¡A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO UN RENACUAJO!—le gritó a la chica, sin importarle que los transeúntes estuvieran viendo el espectáculo y de cierta forma estuviera exagerando las palabras que ella le había dedicado.

 

            —Re-contra-hiper-enano. —La muchacha rubia, de ojos azules, le repitió las palabras en la cara, sin vergüenza alguna.

 

            — ¡Maldición! ¡Si no llevara tanta prisa como ahora segaría gritándote!—le espetó, echándose a correr nuevamente. « _Después de todo, debo recibir al DJ Machine Freak»,_ pensó mientras se alejaba velozmente.

 

 

**XOX**

 

            — ¿Le darás clases particulares a Momo, el chico que te gusta?—se impresionó Sakuno tras escuchar las buenas nuevas de su amiga.

 

            —Sí—Ann se sonrojó—. Ha bajado sus notas y sus padres me han pedido que le ayude, pero, ¿te confieso algo?  Le ayudaría aunque éste no fuera un trabajo.

 

            —Pues ¡Felicidades amiga!—la felicitó Sakuno.

 

            —Pero, además necesito pedirte algo, Sakuno. —Ann la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Necesito que me reemplaces en el trabajo de la Radio

 

            — ¿Qué? ¿Yo?—se impresionó Sakuno. Ella creía haber escuchado mal.

 

            —Tienes gran carisma y creo que podrás animar muy bien el programa—le dijo sonriente—. Ya hablé con Edward y a él le pareció una estupenda idea. Siempre dijo que deberías haber entrado a la radio.

 

            — ¿De verdad creer que lo haría bien?

 

            —De no creerlo, ¿Crees que te lo pediría?

 

            Sakuno rió felizmente. Tal vez y sólo tal vez se subestima  a sí misma como siempre

 

 

 

**XOX**

 

            —Esto es realmente aburrido. —Ryoma cambiaba una y otra vez los canales de televisión que veía con el control remoto. Tenía la mente totalmente en blanco mientras su pulgar se hacía cargo de oprimir los botes. Tiempo después, cabreado decidió apagar la TV—.Tengo hambre…—dijo en voz baja, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para prepararse algo que lograra saciar su hambre, que era mucha.

 

            El padre de Ryoma era uno de los tenistas más talentosos de todo el mundo y el  número uno de todo Japón. Su esposa y madre de Ryoma siempre solía acompañarlo cuando viajaba a otros países, como ahora.

 

            Lo que Ryoma más le cabreaba era que siempre los torneos y las giras y cosas por el estilo se realizaran en Diciembre, por lo que siempre pasaba este mes solo en casa, aunque fuera Navidad, Año nuevo, aunque estuviera en vacaciones: Siempre había una excusa para que ellos no estuvieran en casa.  Por eso odiaba la Navidad, el Año nuevo, las vacaciones e incluso, odiaba su propio cumpleaños. Solo, siempre estaba solo.

_«Diciembre es un verdadero Asco—_ pensó, sentándose frente a la computadora para vagar por  Internet, ningún lugar para ir, nada que hacer, atrapado en las cuatro paredes de su hogar—. _Seguro papá y  mamá se están divirtiendo justo ahora._ », se amargó ante la idea.

 

 

**XOX**

 

            —Bienvenida entonces, Sakuno—Edward le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a la muchacha cuando llegó hasta él—.Bienvenida a la FM Alchemist.

 

            —Ven, Sakuno, te mostraré la radio—Sakura tomó a Sakuno de la mano y la llevó a conocer el resto de las instalaciones.

 

            —Naruto, ¿Sabes si Mustang llegó con Machine Freak?—Edward se dirigió hacia el muchacho rubio a su lado en su oficina que estaba ocupado escribiendo la rutina del programa de hoy, pues era el co-animará con Sakuno.

 

            —No ha llegado al parecer…

 

            —Ya veo…

 

**XOX**

_« ¿Y ésta emisora?»_ se preguntó Ryoma, cuando se topó entre las páginas de Internet con una emisora que estaba transmitiendo una de sus canciones favoritas: una que escuchó un día, cuando era pequeño y toda su familia estaba unida: su hermano Ryoga jugando tenis con él, su padre regañándole porque su jugadas no eran de las mejores; su madre y su prima preparando deliciosos jugos de frutas… Aquellos si eran buenos tiempos.  Antes de que se diera cuenta, una solitaria lágrima quiso salir de uno de sus ojos pero se lo impidió. Eso fue cuando la canción acabó.

 

            —Bueno, el tema que acaban de escuchar era « _Flower Power_ » —La dulce voz de la locutora le hizo salir del trance—. Veamos, soy…  “Saku”—se presentó Sakuno, siguiendo las indicaciones que Naruto le escribía en la pizarra para que las leyera—. Este mi primer día en FM Alchemist—dijo, denotando en su voz algo de timidez. Ryoma soltó una pequeña risita por la ternura de la voz—. Veamos… qué puedo decir… ¿Que lea las noticias? ¡Glups! ¿Qué no debía decir eso?… —Ryoma rió aún más ante la torpeza inocente de la locutora—. Bueno… la nieve comienza a caer más fuertemente…

 

            —Señor Edward. —Sakura se dirigió hasta Ed, que miraba tras el cristal a ver que tal  andaba Sakuno en su primer día—. El Señor Mustang ha llegado, al parecer con Machine Freak—le anunció su compañera.

 

            — ¿De verás? ¿Cómo es Machine Freak?—le preguntó con gran entusiasmo.

 

            —Pues, verá…—Sakura no hallaba cómo decírselo para que fuera menos impactante—, bueno…

 

            Pero antes de que al menos comenzara  su descripción, Ed ya había partido a la directiva de la radio.

 

**XOX**

 

 

            —Como te prometí, _Acero._ —Mustang, sentado en el sofá comenzó a hablarle a Ed—, te he traído a tu DJ.

 

            Edward asentía a todo lo que decía Mustang, sin escucharle sinceramente pues estaba  ansioso de conocer a su ídolo.

 

            —Deberías agradecer que soy amigo de tu padre, de lo contrario, el sello no auspiciaría tu «FM Alchemist»

 

            — ¿Dónde está el DJ?— preguntó ansioso, sin tomar sus palabras en cuenta.

 

            —De acuerdo… ¡hey! Puedes entrar, Winry…

 

 _« ¿Winry? —_ pensó extrañado Ed—. _Parece nombre de mujer…»_

 

            La puerta se abrió, y al poco tiempo Edward quedó boquiabierto

 

            — ¡Hola!—exclamó alegre Machine Freak—. Me llamo Winry Rockbell, “Machine Freak” —dijo, extendiendo la mano con una sonrisa.

 

            Ed esta aún con la boca abierta

 

            — ¿Demasiado guapa para ti?—se mofó Mustang.

 

            — ¡ **Eres mujer**!—exclamó Ed apuntándole con el dedo olvidando completamente sus modales, con la voz bien alta y alterada.

 

            — ¡Pues claro que lo soy! ¿Estás ciego?—le contestó ella de la misma forma.

 

            —P-pero…—Edward estaba en shock—. ¿No se suponía que eras hombre? Me esperaba a un DJ hombre  como Machine Freak.

 

            — ¡Además de Enano eres machista!—exclamó Winry hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

 

            — ¡A quien le dices que es tan pequeño que para verlo necesitas una lupa!—se quejó viéndola de cerca —. Espera… ¡Tú eres la odiosa chica con la que me topé antes de llegar a la radio!

 

            — ¡Y tu eres el enano descortés de ésta tarde!

 

            —Bruja…

 

            —Cretino…

_«Que bueno que se llevan bien»,_  pensó irónicamente Mustang al verlos pelear

 

 

**XOX**

 

            —Esto… hoy es el primer viernes de Diciembre…—dijo la dulce voz de Sakuno—. Yo odio Diciembre. Es el mes del año que menos me gusta, para ser sincera.

 

 _«Igual que yo»,_ reflexionó Ryoma con los oídos atentos a la radio

 

            — ¿Qué por qué odio Diciembre? Bueno… es por que una vez, allá en Diciembre yo…

 

_« ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?»_

 

            —En Diciembre, yo…—dijo Saku, con la voz entristecida, ella no deseaba recordar aquellos momentos, bajó la mirada, luego, con una sonrisa tranquila, retomó su discurso —. Pero eso ni al caso ¿No?, Mejor los dejo con «Haruka Kanata»—dijo, antes de que comenzara la canción y sus ojos comenzaran a cristalizarse

 

 _«Vaya_ —pensó Ryoma—. _¿Qué habrá ocurrido?—_ La voz de aquella joven era tan agradable, tan calida. Transmitía muchas cosas que él en aquellos instantes necesitaba, su voz emanaba sus sentimientos, así como los que hace un rato transmitió, y Ryoma pudo darse cuenta de ello, que la muchacha estaba entristecida. La recordó un instante cuando ella hablaba con tan ingenuidad, luego sonrió; después de mucho no hacerlo—. _¿Quién será la locutora de FM Alchemist?»_

 

 

**CONTINUARÁ…**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos.


End file.
